Alex Mercury and Harry Potter: Book 1
by Orion Spellsword
Summary: Eleven years ago a joint raid was conducted on two houses, the residences of Harry Potter, and of Alexander Mercury, they were the only survivors. Today they are left to fight a war that was thought to be done, but first they need to survive the school year. Two OC's Canon Pairings.


**Please bear with me for the first part of this chapter, I can't properly start a story if my life depended on it, I'll work on it then update this. Be warned of Dumbledore bashing.**

**I own only Alex and Selena, J. K. Rowling has created a tapestry of epic proportions, i'm just using her thread.**

* * *

At Number 4 Privet Drive Harry Potter is locked in a cupboard, but he is not alone. While Harry has a cot to sleep on his elder foster brother has opted to sleep on the floor, neither have left their quaint cupboard for three days. The reason for this most recent imprisonment is that at school four days ago a young boy shoved Alex, Harry's Foster brother, into the wall. However that is not all that happened, should it have been the boy would have been congratulated by Petunia and Vernon Dursley, what happened next is that the boy started coughing up hairballs for the next four hours. So, after a beating both foster children were sent to their shared cupboard.

Because it was a Saturday the Dursley's had gone to the local amusement park, Alex went to Dudley's second bedroom to get the test that 'Dudders' had stolen; Along with a deck of playing cards and a guide to poker. While in the room he also got a few packs of gum, what Dudley doesn't know about can't hurt him, right? After finishing his business in Duddley's second bedroom, Alex hurried to help Harry with the yard work.

* * *

While Alex and Harry toiled in the yard an old man sat in his office signing off on decrees that required money, money that was not necessarily his. As he stroked his beard he thought about Harry Potter and Alex Mercury, the two boys would be starting at Hogwarts the upcoming term, but he needed to test their abilities; both of them are children of prophecy after all, coming up with an idea he Flooed his old friend Nicholas Flamel.

After communicating with Flamel the old man chose to check the phobia wards surrounding Number 4 Privet Drive. As he neared the house he saw both Alex and Harry sitting in the garden, weeding. _Though it may seem cruel to others, it is for the greater good. _The old man mused as he cast a self-vanishing charm. As the old man walked through the house, he noticed the ingenuity that the two boys had come up with, the pots and pans were only accessible to them, the fireplace was missing items, and the air conditioner was falling apart by the children's meddling. Though a passive observer would think that the abusive relationship between the Dursley's and the two boys would be worse for all the children had done, the old man knew, without the two boys the house would be almost unlivable, they may add extra tension but, have proven that without them the Dursley's cannot continue their lifestyle. The old man checked Petunia and Vernon's room, re-enforcing the wards and enchantments to make them hate all things magic. Taking a Lemon Drop out of his robes the old man lessened the wards, just so that the muggles would not kill the children.

* * *

"July 31, happy birthday little brother!" Alex, for the most part was not a morning person, however, on special occasions he rose before even Petunia, the queen of morning people. Everyone would forget, or ignore, the fact that July 31st is Harry's birthday, so Alex made sure every year that Harry would have to do as little for the Dursleys as possible.

As he sat up in bed Harry felt around for his glasses, "Yeah, yeah, what's so happy about it? I'm just as tall as you anyway."

"You're just bitter cause I got you up early, come on Mr. Potter, lets sneak into Duddy's room and steal some cookies, there's a stash under the second bed" Alex finished his proclamation with a wink and a bow, while Harry gained a mischievous grin. "Alright, today we're going to sneak out for lunch, so you go make some sandwiches, I'll grab the cookies."

Alex walked carefully up the immaculately cleaned stairs, he spent all night cleaning the house and yard so that He and Harry wouldn't have to do anything that day. Carefully walking past the cracked floor where Vernon tried to stomp on him, Alex heard Duddy, his pet name for the pig in a wig, snoring from his second bedroom, Alex's target area. Making a split second decision Alex snuck into the pig's primary bedroom to find even better snacks for himself and Harry. Cookies and chips in hand Alex beelined for his hiding space in the house, if he so chose Vernon would rip apart their room under the stairs, so Alex hid the snacks in Duddy's too small coat on the coat rack. If they were discovered the idiot would think he forgot them in there. By now Harry had finished with the sandwiches and put them at the bottom of the refrigerator, meeting Alex in their bedroom.

"Ok, I made the sandwiches, how do we sneak out later?"

"Simple, tell Vernon and Petunia that Dudley looks like he needs a good proper meal, better than we can make, so they take him somewhere fancy while we go to the park. Go to sleep, we need to be asleep or Vernon will suspect something."

Harry looked at his brother with concern, "Alex, did you sleep last night?"

"No worries, it was a full moon anyways, couldn't sleep if I wanted to. I just wished we lived somewhere without all this light pollution." Alex looked his brother in the eye, noting again the startling green eyes. _I wish that Vernon could be humane enough to use part of that fortune of his to fix Harry's eyes._ Harry conceded the point, having stayed up with his brother on full moons before, the older boy didn't even get tired on the full moons. Soon, the two boys were either asleep or concentrating on breathing in Alex's case. Having slipped into sort of a meditative trance, Alex relived a memory of his parent's demise, something that has haunted him since he first saw it.

* * *

_The room was dark and warm Alex, still just a baby, laid in his crib as Pegasi flew above him on his mobile, and he clutched his cerberus fluff toy close to him. The window glowed blue as many projectiles flew towards the house. His mother ran into the room, a beautiful blond woman with long hair, "Alex, you're going to have to stay very quiet, just wait until someone comes to find you." The woman spoke in a different language, but Alex understood. Soon he was handed to a small child, "Misty you and the other elves take care of Alex, protect him with your lives."_

_The child-like being bobbed its massive head and Alex felt something like when Daddy flies him through the air, but much faster. Alex looked around him and noticed he was in his favorite room, the one by the sea where he can play with the big doggy and Moony, where mama and daddy collect the pretty shells._

* * *

"Alexander Mercury, get your lazy butt out of that room and make us bacon!" Vernon's shouts pulled Alex out of his trance, Alex knew that that day he saw was the day before Harry and he were placed on the Dursley's doorstep. _But why are he and I together? Why not send me to an orphanage, or live with my other family? Do I have any other family?_ Pulling himself upright he put his thoughts out of his head and started to help Harry with breakfast.

"Mr. Vernon, I think that Dudley needs a better meal than Harry or I can provide, perhaps you should take him out to Lunch to celebrate his getting accepted to Smeltings?" Alex used his 'cowering' voice, the one he used when Vernon was mad at him. Quickly both Vernon and Petunia were looking at Dudley with an appraising eye.

"I belive that you are right, as soon as we get back, I want you to make Diddy-kins his favorite diner."

"Of course, Mrs. Petunia." The sarcasm dripped from Alex's voice, but went unnoticed by his guardians.

By noon the Dursleys had left to spoil Dudley leaving Harry and Alex to their own devices. Harry brought the sandwiches out from the refrigerator and Alex withdrew the snacks from Dudley's coat. With their things safely hidden in the small backpack Alex brought with him, Harry and Alex made their way to their favorite tree in the park. If you looked at the tree from the street you would only see low-lying branches that covered the two boy's skinny frames. "Alex, thanks for thinking of all of this for me."

"Don't worry about it, you do it for me, besides we have to look out for each other, we're all we've got." Alex looked towards the opening of the street to see a massive man walk towards their tree, this man seemed to be at least ten feet tall and Petunia would despise him instantly. Figuring that since his guardians despised him and Harry anyone else they despise might not be entirely bad. "Harry, look at that massive man."

"I see him, let's go talk to him." Harry, having finished his sandwich stood up and walked towards the man. "Hello sir, my name is Harry Potter, what's yours?" Alex got a better look at the man, he had a large fur coat, hands the size of platters, a large beard, and small beetle-like eyes that conveyed warmth and friendship.

"'Arry! Boy, you saved me time to call you two out, my name is Hagrid, I'm the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at 'Ogwarts. I came to give you your acceptance letter, it seems the others aren't reaching you two."

Alex by this time had come to stand next to his brother in front of the large man. "What's Hogwarts? Is it some sort of school?" Hagrid looked shocked, as if everyone should have heard of Hogwarts. Harry made it clear that they had no idea what Hogwarts was.

"'Ogwarts is the greatest wizarding school in the world! Do ya mean to tell me that yah've never been told wha' ya are?" Hagrid's eyes started to lose their friendly quality and took on one that was nearly murderous. "'Arry, Alex, yah two are wizards, your parents were great wizards and witches, now 'ahve never met yar mom Alex, she went do a different school, but yar dads were both great wizards at 'Ogwarts! Seeker and Chaser on the quiddich team, head boy, outstanding on all their N.E.W.T.'s and good people. Killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself."

"But my parents died in a car crash, when I got my scar." Harry muttered.

"James 'an Lily Potter killed in a car crash? Tha's just not right." Hagrid started walking in the direction of their house, rage and sorrow seemed to dripping off of him "I dropped yah two off here when you were babies, ah thought that these muggles would take care o' yah, seems not." Apparently the Dursleys had come back in the time Alex and Harry were relaxing. Hagrid pushed the door open and started yelling at the Dursleys for nearly everything, from the boys living conditions, to the malnutrition, all while Vernon tried unsuccessfully to defend himself from the massive man's verbal onslaught. "We were going to stamp that weirdness right out of them! No persons will practice Magic under our roof!"

At this point Harry yelled at his aunt and uncle, "You knew?! You knew I was a wizard and didn't tell me!"

"Of course we knew, what with my sister being what she was how could you not be? So Vernon and I decided we would raise you without magic!" Petunia screeched. Hagrid, nonplussed by petunia sat on the couch looking straight at Alex.

"Alex, I better tell yah what happen'd to yar parents, on the same night at you-know-who" Alex nearly interrupted saying that he didn't 'know-who' "killed 'Arry's parents, 'is followers attacked yar house too, nobody knows who did it, but yar parents died in the explosion, two of greatest duelists in the world, took a cowards' trick to beat them. After everyone left, your mum's house elf came back and gave you to me."

"House elf? What's that?"

"It's a servant, for the richer pure-bloods, yer mum and dad had a couple, 'Arry's dad had one too. You-know-who probably killed 'im."

"No we don't know 'who' so just say his name." Harry seemed annoyed and interested.

"'ah don't like to say 'is name."

"Just spell it." Alex suggested

"'Ah don't know how, ah'll just say it once, Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" The boys said in unison.

"Yah, the Dark Lord, now don' go sayin' his name, it gives me the shivers."

"But, it's just a name. A few sounds arranged in a certain order, nothing to be scared of." Alex thought being scared of a name is about as useless as being scared of a couch, being scared of the person that carried the name made sense in his mind.

"Anyway, you two ought to read your letters now." The giant man reached into his coat and pulled out two letters.

_Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Mercury,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

"Who's Albus Dumbledore, or Minerva McGonagall?"

"Dumbledore is the headmaster of 'Ogwarts, great man he is. McGonagall is the transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress." Harry looked over the list of books while Alex looked at the materials, both were gobsmacked at the things they were supposed to buy.

"Dragonhide gloves? As in gloves, made of dragon skin?"

"Yah, I've allways wanted a dragon me'self. Too bad it's illegal to raise them."

"Hagrid, where can we buy all these things?"

"Ah, you'll be need'n to go to Diagon alley, I'll take ya today me'self, and I need to go there anyway."

* * *

Harry and Alex found themselves in a magically hidden pub in the heart of London, called the Leaky Cauldron. After Hagrid introduced Harry and Alex to the barkeep, a man named Tom, Harry found himself surrounded by people wanting to talk, shake his hand, or see his scar. Alex often put on a façade of calm apathy, but he was secretly troubled by the way he and his brother were treated, he knew that it wasn't their fault, but still wanted to seem strong for his brother. Often the two came into situations where Alex took the lead, it was nice for him to see Harry getting attention, even if Harry didn't want it. After a stuttering man called Professor Quirrell introduced himself to the-boy-who-lived, Hagrid pushed through the crowd into the alley behind the pub and tapped on a recognizable pattern in the brick wall. Suddenly the wall seemed to distort and disappear, leaving an entrance large enough for the massive man. "Right, best be getting to Gringott's first, need to get some buiseness taken care of and you two need money."

Alex and Harry each looked at their feet, "Hagrid, we don't have any money, Vernon and Petunia never gave us any form of allowance."

"Tha' don't matter, ye both come from rich pureblood familys, you'll have a vault set up for the both of ye." Hagrid's beetle-like eyes gazed down at them warmly.

After all they learned that day, learning that their parents were rich did not seem too shocking, so they continued on with Hagrid. Harry and Alex both wished they had eight more eyes as they took in the sights of Diagon alley. There were shops filled with brooms, quills, pendants and other objects. Alex noted with special curiosity the shop selling charmed amulets, wondering what they could do, or the shop filled with what looks like treasure chests. He also saw people walking with children his own age, presumably shopping for school, just like them. Soon a massive white marble building came into sight, letters that seemed to be written in pure gold spelled out 'Gringotts' above the giant supports, diminuitive creatures clad in full armor and carrying spears and swords flanked the doorway. Harry seemed to take careful note of the creatures, "Hagrid, are those goblins?"

"Aye, there's no one better to guard money than a goblin, vicious when they want to be, brilliant with gold." Hagrid explained while leading them to an open teller, "Goblins are extremely greedy little beings, no one is better suited to handle your money." Having reached a teller Hagrid focused his attention on the little goblin. "I need to enter vaults 687, 691, and 713. I have the keys and proper identification here." Hagrid handed two small keys and a piece of parchment to the goblin.

"I'll get Griphook to take you down to your vaults sirs." The goblin spoke in a voice much deeper than its size suggested. Almost immediately after he finished speaking another goblin took them to some carts that would apparently carry them to their vaults. They stopped at Harry's vault first and Hagrid explained the wizarding currency to them, seventeen knuts to a sickle, and twenty three sickles to a galleon, Alex figured it seemed easy enough. When they reached Harry's vault Alex was struck breathless by the mountains of gold, heaps of silver, and oceans of bronze in the vault. Harry gathered several of all the coins into his pockets, adding a few more galleons than were strictly necessary. Soon they were on their way to Alex's vault, which was just as impressive as Harry's, but in this one there was a necklace floating in mid-air.

"Griphook, what is that?" Alex asked, pointing at the floating necklace.

"It's a warded necklace, as long as you wear it you will have natural Occulmency barriers, but when you put it on it will only respond to you. Also, should you not wish your enemies," The goblin gave a sneer at the word, "to know you have one, you can make it invisible with just a thought." Knowing now that it wasn't dangerous Alex plucked it from the air, it was of a bird with its wings wrapped around an onyx, the bird seemed to be an eagle or a raven made purely of the finest platinum, while the onyx churned like a trapped tempest. Gathering some money for himself, Alex walked out to the cart. Again they were on their way to yet another vault this time going even deeper into the cavernous system. This time instead of feeling the exhileration of the air ripping at his face, Alex stared at the amulet his parents had obviously left for him. _Why would they leave me something like this, and what is Occulmency? I'd better ask Hagrid later._ Alex felt the cart slow and heard Harry ask Griphook how often the goblins checked this vault for intruders that got caught, apparently it was about once a decade. Even though the vault was obviously higher security than the other two, it had only one small package inside.

"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry also noticed the giant man stuff the package deep into his coat.

"Tha's between Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Flamel. Now please be quiet, I never did like these rides." Satisfied but still curious Harry let the matter drop and enjoyed the trip back to the surface. "Firs' stop should be at Madam Malkins robes. I'll go get your chests and books."

* * *

Harry and Alex walked into the store to get fitted into the robes for the school year just as another boy and girl seemed to be getting done. The two were obviously siblings with pale skin and blond hair, with the girl's hair being a more golden color, compared to the white of the boy.

"New to Hogwarts this year? I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is my sister, Selena, who are you?"

Alex, not wanting more attention drawn to him and Harry, replied before Harry. "Oh, we're nobodies, obviously not as great as you two." Harry nodded his head vigourasly, he seemed more inclined to sit back also. Draco accepted the statement and went on about how great his family is and how the 'other' kind shouldn't be let into Hogwarts. Selena though shot Alex and Harry an appraising glance, noticing Harry's scar from when the air of the cart nocked his hair back, and her eyes shone with mischievous intensity.

"Brother, if they didn't let Muggle-borns into Hogwarts, the wizarding community would die out, we'd not have any more educacted wizards and witches, inbreeding would kill their brains, like Crabbe and Goyle." Selena seemed very hesitant to even say a word, and for good reason, as soon as she finished Draco backhanded her across the face. By this time they had both long finished and Draco turned to leave, "I'm sorry, forgive me." Alex was dumbstruck, not only did what Selena say make sense, she got hit for it, then apologized to him and Harry? Alex finished getting fitted and paying for robes in a daze, still thinking about the Malfoys, it seemed that Selena was submissive to Draco, but Selena also seemed to have a better head on her shoulders.

"He went on and on about Slytherin superiourity, I hope we're in the same house, just not that one." Harry finally broke the silence emanating from them.

"I hope she's not with him either…"

"Yeah, let's go find Hagrid. He said what, Ollivander's?"

"Yeah, it's right inside, by the Leaky Cauldron." Alex and Harry pushed through the crowds, until they reached an ancient building with golden peeling letters that seemed to spell 'Ollivanders Makers of fine Wands since 382 BC.' Hagrid was standing just outside, carrying two trunks under a single arm, looking crestfallen, and gripping his pink umbrella with extra intensity.

"Alright you two go on in, ever since I got my wand snapped, I don' like going in there…"

"Ok, well, that makes sense, see you in a little bit Hagrid." _What can you do to get your wand snapped? Must be pretty bad…_ Alex figured he needed to find a way to ask Hagrid what he did. Life seemed full of questions for him now. The two boys walked into the shop and found it filled to the brim with slender, rectangular boxes, stacked to the top, and in small piles all over the place. A small man slid into view on a ladder connected to the shelves, like on the telly that Petunia watches.

"Harry Potter, and Alexander Mercury? I was wondering when you would be coming to see me, I remember every wand I've ever sold, including your parents'." Mr. Ollivander launched into a detailed explanation of Harry and Alex's parents wands, with the exception of Alex's mum's wand. He then started measuring Harry, and simultaneously pulling down several boxes. "Try these." He commanded, as the tape measure moved to Alex, of its own accord, Harry found a wand for himself, or it found him, a Holly and Phoenix Feather wand of eleven inches. Apparently it was nice and supple. Next Mr. Ollivander gave Alex several wands, one of redwood, one of ebony, and several others, before he finally came to one of Alder and Phoenix Feather, it was eleven and a half inches long, with a grip of a dark for his hand. "Hmm, Alder is a very complex wood, the best for nonvocal magic but with how unyielding the wand is and the wood and core being rather unyielding themselves, it will take a while for you to master this wand. But I am sure that in time you will do great things with it, great things indeed.."

After purchasing their wands Alex and Harry met up with Hagrid at Eelylops Owl Emporium to buy their birthday presents, two snowy owls, Harry's seemed calm and collected but Alex's caused quite a racket, so as such he was appropriately named Havoc. Havoc also seemed to keep the black tips to his feathers that most young snowy owls have. "Hagrid, what is Occulmency? Griphook said that my amulet gave me Occulmency barriers but I don't know what those are."

"Occulmency barriers keep ye' mind safe from ligilimens, people that can break into your mind. Right, time to get yah two home, make sure to be at King's Cross on time, wouldn't want to miss the train."


End file.
